Six Mois
by Inky Sky
Summary: Cela fait déjà des mois que j'assiste discrètement à tout les changements que subit Narcissa. Six, pour être plus exacte. Six mois l'avaient changée. Ce changement... Je le déteste. Os pour Victory87 !


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> Alors là xD Il est pas à craindre du TOUT xD  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Cela fait déjà des mois que j'assiste discrètement à tout les changements que subit Narcissa. Six, pour être plus exacte. Six mois l'avaient changée. Ce changement... Je le déteste. Os pour Victory87 !

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** _J'ai écrit cette fic en pensant à toi, parce que tu as agis comme une grande soeur, une meilleure amie et bien plus pour moi. Parce que tu es à l'autre bout de la terre, mais que je t'adore comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, et pour te rendre «la pareille» bien que je ne réussirai sans doutes jamais à traduire toute ma reconnaissance dans une simple fiction..._

_Alors, voilà. Élo, cette fic est entièrement écrite pour toi, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour tout !_

**Six mois**

Des mois. Cela fait déjà des mois que j'assiste discrètement à tout les changements que subit Narcissa. Six, pour être plus exacte.

Six mois qu'elle avait quinze ans et pas quatorze. Six mois qu'elle en faisait sa fierté. Six mois qu'elle se tenait plus droite, parlait plus fort et bougeait avec plus de grâce et d'élégance qu'avant. Six mois l'avaient changée. Six mois, pas plus ni moins, pour qu'elle passe de jeune fille à _jeune femme_. Le matin, elle ne se brossait plus les cheveux, elle se _coiffait_. Avant de sortir, elle ne s'habillait plus, elle _tentait de se faire la plus radieuse possible_. Au dîner, elle ne parlait pas de ses journées, elle _faisait_ _le récit de ses actes_. Face à mes parents et nôtre éducation stoïque, elle n'écoutait plus, elle _faisait son devoir en digne représentante de la famille Black qu'elle était_. En dispute et mauvais termes, elle ne se fâchait plus, elle _réagissait aux coups portés et aux insultes inconsidérées qu'on lui lançait_.

Six mois. Six mois ont suffit pour changer tout ces éléments, et bien plus encore. Parce que vous vous en doutez bien, les changements intérieurs à cette période arrivent rarement seuls. Narcissa s'est transformée progressivement tant sur le plan physique que mental. Ses mouvements sont devenus délicats et posés. Son visage s'est affiné, perdant de ses traits ronds et enfantins d'autrefois. Ses hanches se sont déchiffrées, ses cheveux blonds se sont allongés, ses seins ont pris de l'expansion. Mais la modification la plus perçante reste celle qu'a connue ses yeux, du moins, selon moi. Leur innocence naturelle d'une teinte douce et océanique, en si peu de temps, était devenue l'éclat sauvage et communicatif que son regard affiche désormais.

Ce regard... Je le déteste. Radicalement, drastiquement, purement. Je l'exècre. Je le haïs. Tant que j'arracherais volontiers les yeux de Narcissa afin de leur rendre leur innocence et leur parcelle de jeunesse si riche, si rare, perdue. Ces yeux, _ses_ yeux, sont témoins de tout ce qu'elle a bien pu devenir, de tout ce qu'elle ressent, de tout ce qu'elle fera encore et de tout ce qu'elle ne fera jamais plus. Ses iris sont la preuve même de nôtre séparation. Ils sont le reflet de tout ce qui a bien pu nous éloigner, en six mois, six mois seulement. Oh, je ne peux omettre que je m'attendais à ces changements... J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient moins... rapides. Je sais... je sais pertinemment que ce que je ressens n'est pas... bien. C'est mal, très mal. C'est égoïste. Mais je m'en fiche. Complètement. La vie m'a arraché ma sœur. La vie m'a marquée de tant de blessures et envoyée tellement de sorts. La vie m'a fait rencontrer nombre d'ennemis et nombre d'embuches. La vie m'a montrée que je vivais en dominante alors que j'étais soumise, encore et toujours, à mon éducation sévère et à mes parents tout aussi pointilleux. La vie n'est qu'une chienne. Elle m'a tout enlevé, absolument tout. Ces six derniers mois, elle a canalisé son énergie, rassemblé toutes ses forces. Elle m'a appris l'excès, elle m'a appris l'amour - elle m'a également appris le sang. Puis, me laissant pile au moment ou je m'interrogeais le plus, à l'instant où je n'avais besoin que de la main fragile et douce de ma sœur, on me l'enlevait, la dérobant à mes yeux, la trainant loin de ma portée. Certes. Je n'aurais jamais quémandé cette aide. Je ne me serais jamais rabaissée à la lui demander - j'aurais au contraire agit subtilement, me contentant au pire de son regard admiratif et brillant d'innocence. Mais voilà. Voilà qu'on l'éloignait, qu'on nous séparait violemment. Voilà que ces yeux, mon seul repère, mon dernier espoir de ne pas trop m'enfoncer était changé, transformé, adoptait des airs inconnus, étrangers... effrayants. Voilà que je la perdais. Voilà qu'elle _me_ perdait. Avait-elle jamais lancé le moindre cri et versé la moindre larme ? Non. _Jamais._

Ce soir encore, je suis seule. Seule à penser, seule à y penser, seule à me remémorer mes soirées d'autrefois. Ma chambre est propre mais lugubre, les rideaux sont tirés, l'ombre s'étend, gourmande. Mes meubles me semblent immenses, mes murs adoptent lentement un air sadique et destructeur, presque carnassier. Pour peu que je ne laisse mon esprit vagabonder, je pourrais presque y voir une menace. Mais je persiste à me tenir à l'écart de toutes ces pensées absurdes. Je suis la plus grande menace des environs. Je le sais, je le ressens, je le vis et cela me rassure. Quelques bruissements saccadés se font entendre. On dirait bien qu'il pleut. Il pleut toujours ces temps-ci. Le ciel est en peine. D'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute à lui si toute cette réalité pure et dure m'alourdit l'esprit. Sa tristesse et ses larmes me rappèlent, nuit après nuit, toutes ces heures noires lors desquelles Narcissa venait me demander conseil, écoute, aide et affection. Qu'elle soit triste, blessée ou en colère, elle venait toujours, si bien que j'avais pris l'habitude d'entrouvrir ma porte de quelques centimètres dès que mes parents s'étaient mis au lit. Et en dépit de tout ce que je peux bien affirmer à ma soeur jour après jour, cette habitude ne m'a pas quittée. Je doute qu'elle le fasse un jour.

Mon regard dévie jusqu'à l'ouverture. Dans le couloir, une parcelle du tapis est éclairée une lueur dont je ne peux distinguer l'origine. Elle s'avance lentement, progressivement, et bien qu'il fasse plus clair, je ne sais pas plus ce qui cause ce rayonnement subit. Sur le tapis, la lueur orangée dévore les motifs sombres et les ténèbres. On dirait un serpent, c'est un serpent, une vipère gourmande qui grossit à vue d'œil, nourrissant un seul but. M'avoir. Moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne _veux pas _savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette lumière me concerne, qu'elle a un lien avec moi, qu'elle ne cherche nul autre que moi.

Et j'ai raison. Cette lumière et sa porteuse s'arrêtent devant ma porte. Peu amène, je me retourne vivement sur le coté et rabat mes couvertures sur mes épaules. Non. Pas de visite ce soir. Je suis occupée. Occupée à souffrir. Et personne ne me verra dans cet état. Pas question qu'on le pense. Pas question qu'on en ait l'impression. Ce soir, je souffre en silence. Ce soir, je reste seule. Et bien que la fatigue pourrait facilement porter le blâme de ma mine affreuse et décharnée, je me refuse à toute communication. Je sais. Je sais qu'elle est là. Mes pensées l'ont-elles attirée ? Mes songes pouvaient-ils vraiment l'alerter, la pousser à me rejoindre ? L'a t-elle... _senti _? Non. Bien sûr que non.

Pourtant, c'est bien Narcissa qui toque doucement, qui écarte ma porte. C'est Narcissa qui porte la lumière, qui détruit les ténèbres, qui m'illumine littéralement. Mes yeux sont fermés, or, ils perçoivent l'approche de la lumière. Cette lumière, je l'entends la déposer - une chandelle, évidemment - sur ma table de nuit. Puis, son souffle s'accélère, et elle murmure doucement :

- Bellatrix ?

Je frissonne. À peine. Imperceptiblement. Un vague tressaillis. Sa voix. Sa voix aussi a changé. Elle est plus mûre. Plus grave. Plus suave, aussi. Moins joueuse et plus délicate... Je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Mais, il est trop tard. Ma prise de conscience, peut-être, me blesse derechef. Mais cette dernière n'est rien face à ce que je ressens par rapport à _la jeune femme _qui se tient près de mon lit.

- Je sais que tu es éveillée, Bellatrix...

- Casse-toi, Narcissa. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle reste silencieuse un instant. Son souffle semble changer, plus rapide encore. Elle piétine le sol avec douceur, signe de son impatience apparemment conservé. Narcissa trépigne toujours, lorsqu'elle n'a pas immédiatement ce qu'elle désire. Mais cela ne me réjouit pas. L'atmosphère et le mutisme sont inconfortables. Ils me vrillent la peau comme des lames de rasoir, tranchants. Évidemment, c'est elle qui met fin à ce supplice. Car j'ai tout dit. Tout.

- Arrête, tu veux ? Je le sais, _je sais _que je t'ai fait quel-

- _Moins fort ! _

- ... quelque chose, Bellatrix ! Je le sens, je le vois. Tu es froide, et sauvage, poursuit-elle malgré mon avertissement sifflant.

- La ferme, Narcissa... putain on va se faire massa-

- Non, Bellatrix ! tonne t-elle. Toi la ferme ! Pourquoi hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sens ?

Assez ! J'en ai assez. Comment ose t-elle dire que j'ai changé, moi ? Comment peut-elle rester là à clamer que je suis responsable de toutes nos disputes ? Ma tête, mon corps, mon être se redresse vivement. Mes cheveux dévalent le long de mon dos tandis que je saute sur mes pieds, me fichant soudainement de toutes notions de bruit. Pour la première fois depuis six mois déjà, je contourne mon lit et rejoins Narcissa de l'autre coté. Cette fois, par contre, ce n'est pas pour la serrer contre moi. Ce n'est pas pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ce n'est pas pour lui dire que tout va bien et que tout ira bien. Non. Ce temps est révolu... Cette fois, je fais le tour de sa silhouette étrangère sous son regard terni par les ombres rampantes de la nuit peu éclairée et l'empoigne violemment par la peau du cou.

- Sort !

Mon ordre résonne. Je tente de l'entrainer dehors, de la jeter dans le couloir. Or, elle plante ses pieds au sol, s'alourdit. Elle essaie de freiner. Et moi, je pousse. Je redouble d'efforts. Elle doit s'en aller. Elle le doit et elle partira. Parce que je le veux. J'y suis presque lorsqu'elle restaure sa position. Elle s'arrête sec, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Puis, elle se retourne avec une lenteur et un geste calculés. Ses cheveux, blonds et lisses, suivent le mouvement, accompagnant le tout d'une fluidité déstabilisante. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle bouge de nouveau, de façon... surprenante. En une demi-seconde, elle réduit la distance qui nous sépare et ses bras s'accrochent à moi d'une puissance renouvelée, exponentielle.

- Bellatrix... sanglote t-elle, menton sur mon épaule.

Je ne peux pas bouger. Le choc est si sévère que mes lèvres en tremblent. Sur ma peau frissonnante coule un flot de larmes que ma petite sœur n'a pu retenir plus longtemps. Aurais-je été trop dure ? Absolument pas. Après tout _elle_ a creusé le précipice qui nous sépare. _Elle_ a posé toutes nos frontières. _Elle_ est devenue quelqu'un d'autre. _Elle_ s'est fait hautaine et indépendante. _Elle_ a lâché prise. _Elle_ a empiré. _Elle_... Elle... Elle pleure. Elle serre. Elle me fait mal tant ses doigts s'accrochent.

- Lâche-moi.

- Je... je t'en prie... je ne te demande rien... je t'en prie Bellatrix... dis-moi... dis-moi ! Je pa... Je partirai, Bella... Je t'en prie, Bella, Bella !

Elle devient frénétique. Elle pleure, elle tremble tant que j'ai peur de tomber sur place. J'ai peur qu'elle n'occasionne nôtre chute, qu'elle nous projette encore plus bas, plus profondément... J'ai mal. Elle me fait mal, physiquement et mentalement. Elle reste quelques secondes. Personnellement, je suis toujours aussi droite, immobile et interdite... Que faire, que faire, merde, merde ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout. Narcissa hoquette. Elle renifle. Elle ne cesse de pleurer.

- Arrête, dis-je, froidement.

Et tout éclate. Elle relève la tête, rompt son étreinte et recule de quelques pas. Ses joues baignées de larmes luisent à la lumière orangée que la chandelle nous partage encore, plus faiblement. Son halo d'orangé se veut petit et discret, laissant place aux pleurs de Narcissa, à mes soupirs contrôlés, à nos respirations et silhouettes si différentes...

- Arrête, Narcissa...

Un picotement anime mes yeux. Une brûlure les traverse, chaude, poignante. Une main invisible me tord le coeur et les entrailles. Je pivote sur moi-même, me retourne afin qu'elle ne m'aperçoive pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas être faible. _Je n'y ai pas droit_. Je ne le veux pas. Mes paupières s'ouvrent et se referment, elles clignent inlassablement. Pourvu que les larmes disparaîssent, qu'elles périssent, qu'elles s'éteignent...

- Bella...

C'est raté. Complètement raté. Une première larme, destructrice, empoisonnée et brûlante me dévale la joue, roulant rapidement vers ma mâchoire droite d'où elle se laisse vulgairement tomber. Mes poings se serrent, mes muscles vacillent. Un pas résonne dans mon dos, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle le fait exprès ! J'y crois pas ! À son contact, j'ai l'impression d'irradier. Une vague de chaleur s'étend voluptueusement en moi, embrasant tout sur son passage. Elle ne veut que cela. Me ridiculiser. Me détruire. Me consumer... Du moins, je le pense lorsque je me retourne, et lui balance, toujours aussi peu soucieuse du vacarme que l'on fait :

- Tu veux savoir, Narcissa ? fis-je en décortiquant son prénom, haineuse. Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait ?

J'arrête. Je prends une grande respiration, me retourne, prête à lui faire face. Je n'ai nul besoin d'une glace pour savoir que mes yeux luisent de la mauvaise foi qui m'habite. Mauvaise foi, souffrance ? Sans doute les deux...

- Tu as changé, voilà ce que tu as fait ! Du jour au lendemain, tu es partie ! Tu m'as laissée tomber, tu as profité de moi, tu t'es jouée de ma personne, Narcissa ! Alors que tu allais bien, tu ne t'es pas souciée de moi ! Tu te fichais de savoir ce que je devenais, et ce qui m'importait tandis que _tu_ devenais quelqu'un d'autre ! (mon ton baisse considérablement - mes paroles deviennent plus froides et voilées) Et cette personne... Je la déteste.

Narcissa, qui avait cessé de pleurer pour se mettre à l'écoute, se remit à sangloter. Sa poitrine plus formée se soulève au rythme de ses pleurs saccadés. Au point où elle en est, plus faible que jamais, je ne serais pas étonnée de la voir s'y noyer. Quant à moi ? Mille perles de rage s'écoulent toujours de mes yeux sombres et colériques. Je ne suis pas mieux en apparence. Mais j'ai raison de pleurer ma colère et ma haine à cette étrangère que j'exècre.

- Je m'excuse Bella... Je... j'ai... j'ai peur, Bella... J'ai tout fait de travers, Bellatrix ! Je voulais... je voulais juste... juste t'impressionner... Je voulais te res... te ressembler... je souhaitais être comme toi... une fois, juste une !

- Impossible. Tu ne m'as jamais considérée.

- ÉCOUTE-MOI ! hurle t-elle, soudainement démente et atterrée.

On va se faire tuer. Carrément. Simplement. C'est trop tard. Ils se lèvent. On meurt. La scène se dessine à mes yeux. Je l'écarte pourtant de mes pensées, ignorant d'où je puise cette force qui me le permet.

- Je t'aime Bella ! Tu es ma sœur... ma sœur à moi ! Chaque... chaque jour... on te citait en exemple... Chaque jour on nous disait que tu étais... forte... digne... parfaite et... (elle prit une inspiration béante, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle expira) et j'ai cru qu'à mes quinze ans... je pourrais devenir comme toi. J'avais hâte... Mais maintenant que je vois tout... tout ce que ça a causé... Je le regrette.

- Planque-toi, l'avertis-je alors, paniquée.

- Quoi ? fait-elle d'une voix étouffée, arquant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Cache-toi, Narcissa !

Sans plus tarder, je me jette au lit. Ma sœur, pour sa part, ouvre ma penderie et s'y installe, la refermant précautionneusement. J'ai bien fait. Je savais qu'elle éveillerait l'un ou l'autre de nos parents, et j'ai peur que cela soit nôtre père. Ma mère est peu consciente de ce qui l'entoure, lorsqu'elle est à peine levée. Mon père, par contre, c'est pire que tout. Il sent le mensonge, il décrypte les cachoteries... Une bribe de pas nous parvient depuis le couloir. Je ne sais pas comment se sent Narcissa. Je m'en fiche un peu, et suis même un peu reconnaissante à cette tierce personne. Si cela peut l'arrêter de babiller et de pleurer... Les pas traversent la frontière de ma porte, la faisant égoïstement claquer. Lourds, ils s'approchent de ma table de nuit, où la chandelle et sa flamme dansent toujours. J'aurais dû l'éteindre...

- Bellatrix.

Il s'agit non pas d'un appel. Mais d'un ordre. Un «écoute, observe, note» tout en un, une confrontation pure et dure, la dominance et la soumission. Je me retourne, faisait mine d'être endormie et murmure à la voix féminine et railleuse qui m'a «tirée du sommeil» :

- M... Mère ?

Son regard, éclairé par la bougie qui persiste à tenir, est mauvais, tanné.

- Combien de fois t'a t-on dit que l'on éteint toujours une bougie avant de s'endormir ? Un jour, crie t-elle, nous brûlerons tous à cause de toi !

Sèchement, elle souffle sur la flamme qui s'embrume et disparait dans une trainée de fumée grisâtre. Elle s'envole, s'étale et se perd dans l'obscurité tandis que ma mère retourne à ma porte d'un pas pressé.

- Y'aurait qu'à lancer un sort pour l'éteindre, c'est pas sorcier... On a encore les elfes de maison, pour ça.

Elle se retourne brusquement.

- Comment ? m'interroge t-elle, sévère.

Je soupire, soulagée. Elle n'a pas tout compris de mes chuchotis, et c'est tant mieux. Autrement... Je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de Bellatrix Black.

- Je suis désolée, Mère.

Quelques secondes, heures, minutes, jours, années ou je ne sais trop s'écoulent, puis, elle est partie, refermant ma porte derrière elle. Un silence et une immobilité désagréables s'installent, ni moi ni Narcissa n'osons bouger pour le moment. C'est ma sœur qui s'y met en premier, écartant à peine la porte et passant son œil bleu dans le fente afin de s'assurer de la désertion de l'autorité.

- _Elle est partie ?_

- Oui.

Narcissa ouvre plus grande la porte qui l'enferme dans la penderie. Cette dernière en sort, toussotant - il y a déjà des semaines que je n'ai pas rangé l'intérieur de cette armoire. À quoi cela sert, de toute façon ? Ma sœur revient auprès de mon lit - cette fois, je me fais plus clémente et tasse mes jambes pour lui faire de la place. Ma cadette s'assoit, visiblement calme et soulagée de me voir réagir de la sorte.

- Je disais... reprends t-elle à voix basse, intimidée par les évènements récents.

Apparemment, mon changement d'attitude ne suffit pas à lui faire comprendre que ma colère s'est presque entièrement dissipée. Pas toute, bien sûr, comment oublier ma souffrance et mes nuits solitaires d'un seul coup ? Deux ou trois petites larmes de regret n'arrangeront rien si rapidement - elle doit me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si je le veux. Je ne sais pas si tout doit reprendre, reprendre et me donner l'illusion que ça va alors que Narcissa change encore, encore et toujours, et risque de me plaquer de nouveau pour son indépendance et sa _royauté_ subite.

- Arrête, Narcissa... C'est bon.

- Dis... tu vas m'apprendre, hein ? me demande t-elle, provoquant presque un étouffement de mon coté.

- Quoi, t'apprendre quoi ? ne pus-je que murmurer devant son regard perçant et admiratif que je peux entrevoir malgré la luminosité manquante.

- À être une Black, comme tu es...

Je m'assis, mes couvertures me glissant aux genoux. Narcissa baisse la tête devant mon approche. Ma main se pose sur son épaule, pur contraire de l'instant passé.

- C'est inutile. Tu l'es déjà...

Elle l'était. En six mois. Elle l'était devenue. Était-ce pour cela que je ne l'appréciais plus, que je détestais ces changements ? Était-elle exactement l'image que je me faisais d'une Black, d'une VRAIE Black ? La Black à craindre et respecter, la dominante, pour ainsi dire ? C'est un point à vérifier. Mais le moment m'est trop précieux pour le laisser passer. J'accepte la faiblesse, maintenant. Oh, je ne l'admettrai jamais. Mais voir ma sœur me fait un bien fou... Elle n'est pas comme avant, mais elle y est. Elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour le moment... c'est déjà ça.

- Pourquoi six mois, Narcissa ? Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ?

Il fallait que je gâche tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais mes lèvres brûlaient sous l'emprise de cette question, et je n'avais pu la conserver plus longtemps. Il faut que je sache. La colère endormie tente de reprendre son ascension. Cette fois, je préfère l'ignorer et écouter patiemment. Je ne referai pas l'erreur de la fâcher deux fois.

- Parce... parce que... Je ne sais pas Bellatrix. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de toi... Mais la réalité m'est comme... comme... heu...

- Tombée dessus ? finis-je, douce-amère.

- Exactement.

- Je connais.

- Bella ?

Sa tête se redresse et nos regards se croisent. Le sien est si doux et implorant qu'il ramollit le mien et y chasse toute fureur naissante. Ses yeux sont différents... Mais... bien que je les déteste, ils ne sont pas _laids_. Pas le moins du monde.

- Cissy ?

À son surnom, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, plus droites et blanches qu'avant. Six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourquoi le lui aurais-je donné ? Elle ne le méritait plus. Elle ne le mérite peut-être plus, d'ailleurs. Je me suis laissée aller... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du...

- Tu acceptes que je reste cette nuit, comme avant ?

J'accepte, en effet. La première fois. En six mois. Mais également la dernière. Cissy ne le sait pas. Je ne peux le lui dire. Mais demain sera différent. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que c'est ainsi. Je n'ai peut-être pas changé, mais nôtre relation l'a faite, elle est désormais stable, froide. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. C'est tout ce que je demandais. Cela ne me plaît pas de lui dire au revoir, mais ses explications réduisent mes souffrances de beaucoup. Je sais le pourquoi du comment, je connais ses raisons. Suis-je d'accord avec elles ? Je crains bien que je ne le serai jamais.

Je me tasse, défait mes couvertures et y loge ma soeur, qui s'appuie contre moi et me serre fort. Son menton s'appuie à mon épaule, ma joue rejoint son front, ses cheveux chatouillent ma peau. Installée, Cissy ne mets pas plus de deux minutes à s'endormir, ébranlée par tant d'émotions. De mon coté, je soupire et ferme les yeux. Une promesse me naît à l'esprit.

Demain, je ferai comme si de rien n'était. Je la surveillerai de loin, comme à mon habitude. Je serai là, mais de loin. Je veillerai, mais sans contredire. Je guiderai ses pas sans lui tenir la main, essuierai ses larmes sans la consoler.

Je m'en veux... J'ai mis six mois. Six mois pour me rendre compte de mon devoir. Six mois pour me rendre compte que rien n'avait _vraiment_ changé.

Je suis sa sœur. Je le serai toujours. De près ou de loin.

**Six mois**

_Voilà, ma chérie. Ta fic, juste à toi.  
>Je t'adore, et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que cela fait ton bonheur. Je t'aime comme une soeur, même à l'autre bout de la terre.<br>Merci encore. De tout coeur._


End file.
